


Dancing with Myself

by PieHeda



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Aggression, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kidnapping, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Self-cest, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: "There’s nothing I am that you couldn’t be. Don’t you realize that? You’re me.”“I’m not you though.”“You are. If we took a hair from my head and a hair from yours and put them in a DNA sequencer, the results would be indistinguishable, I imagine.” She stroked her hand over Tilly’s hair.





	Dancing with Myself

Cold air on Tilly’s skin woke her. She turned and reached, feeling for a blanket she could pull over herself.

Her fingers sunk into soft, warm fur.

“What the heck? That’s not Federation issue,” she muttered, and opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred, and she strained to bring the room around her into focus.

“So you’re the one who impersonated me with the other Discovery.”

Tilly’s head popped up. She scanned around, trying to decide which blur looked most like a person.

“Who’s there?”

“’What the heck’? That was you.”

“Ohhh,” said Tilly. “Oh no. You’re Killy, aren’t you?”

“Smart. Figures. Usually people have to earn the right to call me that, but in this case I think I’ll make an exception.”

“You shouldn’t be here. How are you here?”

Her vision cleared and resolved to focus on the woman reclined in a chair across from the foot of the bed, between her own bare legs and feet.

“And why am I naked?!?”

She rolled quickly on the bed, struggling to wrestle the fur blanket out from under her and pull it over her body.

Killy laughed.

“That’s a funny perspective. The way I see it, you shouldn’t have been in my universe and misplaced me to this one. You shouldn’t have impersonated me. Worse, no one should have been fooled by your mimicry. I’m taking someone’s head for that, once I figure out how to get back.”

“Uh huh. Got it. And the, uh, naked thing?”

Killy smirked.

“I was curious. I wanted to know how similar we are. Does it make you uncomfortable?”

Killy slid off her boots and stood.

“Perhaps if we were on a more even level.”

She removed her breastplate, and unzipped her Imperial uniform. She stepped out off it, and then removed her plain black cotton standard issue underwear.

Tilly looked her up and down. Her skin was marred here and there with scars. Tilly knew from a fitness-obsessed roommate back in school that muscle and definition were different things; definition required a carefully controlled diet, high in lean meat and low in carbohydrates. Killy wasn’t skipping the bread, that was clear. But in particular, her shoulders, arms, and calves bulged with muscle. She looked softer than a body builder would look, and her belly creased at her navel, but Killy was clearly strong.

“Holy shit,” Tilly whispered.

“Good to know your language isn’t entirely pure.”

“Um. This? All this?” she gestured at Killy’s body, “does not make me less uncomfortable.”

Killy smiled, amused, and tilted her head.

“Do you find the way I look unpleasant?”

Tilly got the impression that there was a wrong answer to that question.

“No,” she said, and her voice cracked. She swallowed. “No, you look amazing, better than I could ever look, and to see that body on someone that looks like me? Is a bit too much. So I think I’ll just stay covered up forever now, thanks.”

“You don’t like how you look?”

Killy sat on the side of the bed next to Tilly.

“Because I do. You look so soft, and pink. I bet you’re very warm. You’re exactly the type I like when I’m picking out a whore.”

“Hmm thanks. Thank you, but can you see how that’s not exactly flattering?”

Killy nodded, conceding her point.

“You could look like me.”

“I really couldn’t.”

“Why not? Don’t you enjoy exercise?”

“I don’t like punishing myself for eating with sweat and sore muscles, so no.”

Killy laughed.

“Look at me, do you think I punish myself?” She grabbed the crease in her belly with both hands and pinched a handful of flesh. “I love sensual pleasures Tilly, don’t you? Exercise isn’t punishment for what I’ve done. It’s enjoyment of what my body can do. And this body definitely comes in handy in a fight.”

“See, another way that we’re different, is I don’t fight.”

Killy placed her hand on Tilly’s arm and stroked it.

“You could. There’s nothing I am that you couldn’t be. Don’t you realize that? You’re me.”

“I’m not you though.”

“You are. If we took a hair from my head and a hair from yours and put them in a DNA sequencer, the results would be indistinguishable, I imagine.” She stroked her hand over Tilly’s hair.

Tilly tried to think of a counter argument to that. Killy continued combing her fingers along her scalp, and she found herself relaxing slightly. She closed her eyes.

“That feels really nice.”

“I know,” Killy said, “I like it too.”

When Killy kissed her, she didn’t react immediately. It took her a moment to register what was happening, and Killy moved fast, gliding on top of her, pushing the fur to the side.

“OK. Whoa,” Tilly said, pulling at Killy’s fingers where she held her jaw. “What are you doing?”

Killy took Tilly’s hands and pinned them above her head.

“I’ve been in your universe long enough to figure out that your Starfleet hasn’t chased out all the fun. What I’m doing should be abundantly clear.”

She nipped at Tilly just behind her ear, and then ran her tongue down her neck.

Tilly’s head swam. Every touch, even her pinned wrists, felt amazing. Almost amazing enough to make her forget she was freaking out.

“No I know what you’re doing, I just… how did I get here? Why am I here, why are you making out with me? Am I here just for you to make out with me?”

Killy laughed her hard laugh again.

“More than just make out.”

“Oh god.” Tilly pushed and wriggled, but Killy’s hands tightened on her wrists.

“Oh god,” she said, panic rising in her voice. “You kidnapped me and brought me here to be your sex slave because I’m your type and to punish me for acting like I’m you?”

Killy sucked at Tilly’s breast.

“Not exactly. But if that’s the game you want to play, it sounds fun.”

“Oh god! Why am I here, what are you doing? Let me go!”

Tilly flailed and writhed and kicked. She pulled one of her hands free, and punched at Killy’s head.

Killy stopped and sat up, straddling Tilly’s waist. She looked stunned, and pissed off.

“Oh god,” Tilly whispered. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hit…”

“Quiet.”

Killy gingerly felt her forehead, as if checking for swelling.

“You’re afraid.”

Tilly nodded at her, not sure what to say for once.

“And you don’t like it?” Killy added.

“Don’t like… what? Being afraid? No! Why would I like that?”

Killy’s brow furrowed. Tilly couldn’t imagine why, but she could swear she looked disappointed.

“Don’t hit me again,” Killy warned. “You’re on my ship, and you can’t leave here without my help, so fighting me won’t do you any good. I don’t mean you any harm. Do you understand?”

Tilly nodded.

She climbed off of her and reclined next to her, propped on one elbow.

“Maybe we’re not alike after all,” Killy said. “I don’t avoid fear like you do. I love feeling feelings.”

Tilly’s eyes widened.

“OK. That was kind of spooky.”

“How?”

“Because I say that. I say that all the time, about feeling feelings.”

“So you only like good feelings?”

Tilly considered this. She thought about Michael, and how unpleasant it was for her to process her emotions. She thought about all the many times she’d fallen in love and gotten her heart broken.

“No. Not only good feelings.”

“Ever ride a roller coaster?”

“Yes. Once. It was terrifying and then I vomited.”

“Surely some things have happened while you’re on Discovery, terrifying things, worse than the wildest roller coaster.”

“Yes. And I was terrified. And also sometimes I vomited.”

“But you’re still part of Starfleet, yes? I assume that’s because you did your job, even though you were scared?”

“Yes.”

“You should ride a roller coaster again. You should ride a few of them.”

Tilly nodded.

“Thanks for the advice, I guess... is this why I’m here? To deal with my fear?”

Killy threw her head back and laughed.

“No! You’re here because having another self is fascinating.”

She traced a finger down Tilly’s jawline to her neck, and between her breasts.

Tilly placed her hand on Killy’s.

“That makes me really nervous.”

Killy removed her hand.

“Fine. You can touch me, if you want.”

Tilly’s eyes flicked to a scar on Killy’s clavicle, and another on her bicep.

“Um. Thank you. So you just sort of… kidnapped me so we could meet? And make out?”

“I didn’t think a formal invitation would work.”

“That’s probably right. So, how…?”

“I beamed aboard your Discovery, hid in your room, stunned you as soon as you came in, then beamed you out with me.”

Tilly retraced her day as best as she could, trying to account for what she remembered last before she found herself here. Going back to her room. Hoping Michael would be there.

“That makes sense.”

Killy took Tilly’s hand, and placed it on the scar on her clavicle.

“I can see that you’re curious. Touch. I don’t mind.”

Tilly watched Killy’s eyes nervously, but she smiled at Tilly, almost warmly.

“That one’s from a bat’leth. And that,” she said, as Tilly moved her fingers to trace the scar on her bicep.

“You fought Klingons?” Tilly said.

“Only a couple of times. They’re much easier to defeat from the command chair than in hand to hand.”

She rolled onto her back, and her breasts jiggled obscenely. She seemed not to notice, displaying her naked body unself-consciously.

“These small scars on my side, these are from knife fights back on Earth, when I was a kid,” she said.

Tilly felt the small, puckered wounds. They’d been badly stitched up.

“And here,” Killy held Tilly’s hand and moved it over the skin from her ribs to her breast. Her palm brushed over Killy’s nipple before she stopped at a puncture wound on her chest.

“This nearly ended me. Stabbed by my bunk mate, when I was a cadet. Just a centimeter from my heart. Claimed my snoring drove her crazy. Personally, I think she was just mad that I wasn’t into her.”

Tilly put her fingertip in the divot left by the scar.

“Why do you keep the scars? You have all the same technology we do, you could fix them.”

“I like feeling these scars, just like you do.”

Tilly blushed.

“That one wasn’t the scariest, though,” Killy said.

She moved her own hand down to her lower abdomen, where her belly creased.

Tilly raised up on her elbow to look.

“Oh! That’s a scar? I thought… I mean I don’t… you look really…” Tilly’s face burned.

“I have a belly, I know,” Killy laughed. “The skin folds there because of the scar, but I don’t mind how I look.”

Tilly slid further down the bed to get a better look. The scar sliced horizontally just under the curve of her belly, and spanned from one hip to the other.

“Also a bat’leth. Not many people get their guts spilled by a Klingon and live to tell. If it weren’t for Georgiou, I wouldn’t have made it.”

Tilly’s eyes went wide, and Killy smiled and began indulging her with the story of that fight.

As she bragged about her bravery in battle - a battle all but won until the Klingon took one lucky swipe at her - Tilly let her hand travel to Killy’s lower abdomen. She could feel the muscle, strong under her soft skin. She softly stroked Killy’s belly, feeling how her muscles moved and flexed as she spoke, and gestured, and laughed.

She was so fascinated that she didn’t notice right away when Killy stopped talking. She looked up a few moments too late, and Killy grinned knowingly at her.

“Not every part of our bodies is so different,” Killy said.

She took both of Tilly’s hands, and placed one of them over her breast, and pressed the other to Tilly’s breast.

Tilly watched Killy. She smiled at Tilly as if daring her to do something.

Tilly moved her hand, letting her palm glide softly over Killy’s nipple. It rose to her touch quickly. She stroked her fingertips over it, and then gently pinched and rolled it between her thumb and finger.

Killy moaned, lightly.

Tilly moved up her body, reaching for her other breast.

“This is what I like best,” Killy said. “Almost as good as sex. I can almost come, just from nipple play.”

Tilly smiled and nodded. “Yes! That’s… this is so weird.”

Killy guided Tilly on top of her.

“Trust your instincts. You know what I want you to do.”

Tilly moved her legs between Killy’s, and ground in between her to connect with her sex, as best as she could, as she sucked one of Killy’s nipples into her mouth.

Killy groaned and sighed and rose to press back against Tilly’s hips. She cradled her head with one hand, and reached down with her other to press at the small of her back, trying to push them even closer together. Tilly moved back and forth between her tits, thrilled by this rare experience of knowing exactly what to do.

“Here,” Killy said, moving to rearrange their bodies. “Move your leg here.”

Tilly lifted up, and Killy pulled at her thigh and made her straddle her leg.

“Can you hold yourself up like this?” Killy said.

“I think so. But if I do, then I can’t keep sucking your… oh…”

Killy angled her hips, her cunt made contact with Tilly’s, and she lifted her mouth to Tilly’s breast.

Tilly’s breath caught in her throat. Contact between her clit and Killy’s was fleeting, it took all of her focus and balance to sustain it, but it was unlike anything she’d ever felt. In her concentration, she grew quiet, releasing only breathy “oh”s and sighs.

Tilly reached down and spread herself, so that all she could feel was soft and slick. She rocked against Killy in the smallest of movements, and could feel her clit swell. Her usually busy brain went hazy, unable to process much more than the stimulus from her body.

“I’ve never done this before,” she breathed. “This position, I mean. It’s… it’s so…”

She struggled for the right words.

“Ohhhh, it’s really good,” she said.

“It is,” Killy chuckled, shifting from one nipple to the other. “Are you going to come inside of me?”

Tilly laughed nervously.

“I can’t believe you’d just… SAY something like…”

“…something that you’ve thought before while fucking, but never had the nerve to say? Come into me, Tilly. I want you to come inside of me.”

Tilly looked down to watch her. Killy kept her eyes locked on Tilly’s, but busied her mouth sucking her breast. She matched her rocking in time with the flicking of Killy’s tongue on her nipple.

“I want to,” Tilly whispered.

Killy raised an eyebrow.

“I want to come into you,” Tilly said.

She reached up and touched Tilly’s face. Tilly rubbed her lips over Killy’s thumb. Her lips tingled; she felt high. She licked Killy’s thumb, and then sucked it into her mouth. Killy sucked harder on her nipple, and it sent a jolt through Tilly that connected in her clit.

“I’m - oh god - I’m going to. I’m going to come in you...”

As Tilly twitched and cried out, Killy grabbed her waist and ground herself up into her, until she was spasming and moaning with Tilly, their voices indistinguishable.

Tilly’s legs weakened and gave out, and Killy rolled her to her back and climbed on top of her. She grazed Tilly’s neck with her teeth, and glided two fingers inside of her.

Tilly yelped frantically.

“Breathe,” Killy whispered.

Tilly took a deep breath.

“It’s almost too much, I feel like I’m about to come out of my skin…”

“Almost,” Killy said, nipping her jaw.

Tilly took another breath.

“I don’t know if I can keep going…”

Killy smothered Tilly’s objections with a kiss, and continued sliding in and out of her. Tilly pushed and grabbed at her, moaning into her mouth, and then the pitch in her voice deepened. She grasped the hair at the back of Killy’s neck.

Killy fucked harder into her. Tilly writhed under her, then bucked into her hand. Killy finally released her mouth as she came.

“That was good,” Killy purred, smoothing stray hairs from Tilly’s face where they clung to her sweaty brow. “Watching you come, feeling it from inside.”

Tilly nodded, still catching her breath. “It’s never felt like that with anyone else - just on the edge of too much, but not quite. It’s… you’re right. It’s fascinating.”

Killy smiled indulgently. “Now that your fascination is piqued, what are you curious to try?”

Tilly looked down and smiled.

“Well…”

“Don’t ask,” Killy said. “Just take what you want.”

Tilly slid out from under her and lay on her side, and pulled Killy’s lips to hers. She ran her hand over Killy’s arm, ribs, and back, feeling the shape of her as she kissed her. Killy started to mirror her, gliding her palm over Tilly’s waist and hip.

“Is this all you want?” Killy said. “Not that I’m complaining. I was right. You are soft, and so warm.”

“It’s not all I want,” Tilly said. “Just part of it.”

She slid down Killy’s body, and pushed her thighs apart, and licked her way into Killy’s folds.

Killy rocked her hips into Tilly’s mouth, and pressed on her head. Tilly stopped, and placed her hand on Killy’s belly.

“Just let me have control right now,” she said.

Killy looked doubtful, but released her head.

Tilly crawled her fingers up Killy’s belly to her breast. She circled her nipple with her finger, and then continued to go down on her.

Tilly could soon tell when Killy wanted to take over by the agitation in her voice and the way she started to twitch. She would stroke her belly and her breasts, and it would soothe her back down.

After soothing her a few times, Killy’s breathing became raspy and hard.

“OK, I thought this wasn’t going to be enough, but it’s intense,” Killy said. Her voice sounded strained.

“I know,” said Tilly.

Killy groaned.

“I want to come. I don’t think I can hold still.”

Tilly laughed, and Killy groaned with frustration.

“Move all you want,” Tilly said.

Killy’s hips jerked wildly. Tilly struggled and stayed on her, sucking Killy’s clit as she came, feeling it throb in her mouth.

“Enough,” Killy said finally, laughing. “I can’t believe you’ve made me surrender like this! That’s enough.”

Tilly settled next to her.

“I wasn’t trying to make you surrender,” she said. “Just wanted to see, you know? If that worked on you too. And what it felt like, to do it.”

“Is this how you always come, drawing it out like that? I admire your stamina.”

Tilly smiled, allowing herself a little pride.

“I don’t do that every time. I have to be with the right person.”

“The right person? What do you mean?”

“Someone who really knows me. Someone I can trust, someone I can talk to about what I like.”

Killy cut her eyes sideways at Tilly.

“That sounds like too much work.”

Tilly shrugged. “I like the intimacy.”

Killy rolled her eyes.

“Hey, you’re the one that loves indulging in sensual pleasures,” Tilly said. “Isn’t it worth a little effort sometimes?”

Killy made a noise in her throat somewhere between a laugh and a stifled cough. She rolled over and stood.

“You should get dressed.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because you don’t want to beam back onto your ship naked.”

Killy tossed a pile of clothes onto the bed.

Tilly picked her underwear out of the wadded pile, and watched Killy, trying to decide if she’d offended her. Killy avoided looking at Tilly as she stepped back into her uniform.

“So, if you decide you want to see me again, are you just going to kidnap me?” Tilly fastened her bra. “Please don’t do that again.”

“I don’t know when we’ll see each other again. Hopefully not in conflict. I’d hate for it to come to that. Knowing there’s another me I can play with is fun.”

“Yep, that would be bad,” Tilly said, trying to sound casual about the suggestion that Killy would hate to have to kill her.

“I can’t promise I won’t take you by surprise. Starfleet has so many protocols, it’ll be hard to get a private message through. Can you imagine? ‘Discovery, this is Discovery. Captain Tilly would like to speak with Ensign Tilly.’ Makes it hard to invite you over for a quickie. But I don’t see why it would be necessary to stun you again. Ready to beam?”

Killy pulled out her communicator.

“Captain to bridge. Transport my guest back to her ship.”

With a bright shimmer of light, Tilly found herself back in her room. Michael stood before her, with her hand on her phaser.

“Tilly? Where have you been? I’ve looked for you all over!”

Tilly smoothed her hair out of her face.

“You are not going to believe what I have to tell you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find any other Tilly/Killy here on AO3, so I guess I'm originating this tag? Well, that's fun.


End file.
